Life in the Past
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Young Buster befriends a fox at his school, meanwhile his father tries to help an abused mouse.
1. chapter 1

**All right, welcome to my new Sing fic.** **These are going to be some fan fic stories of Buster's past with his father, Frank. Yeah, like the Koala Brothers, Frank and Buster. Anyway, I hope you guys like them.**

SING

Chapter 1: A New Friend.

"Buster! Come on, son, we'll be late!" Frank called to his eight year old son.

Buster sailed out of their house, quickly pulling his backpack over his shoulders.

"Ready!" He said, smiling.

Frank ruffled the tuft of fur atop his son's head before they started walking.

It had been 2 years since Buster's dream to become a Theater owner had formed in his heart and the dream was still going strong, like a blazing fire, refusing to go out.

Frank was working hard to make his son's dream a reality. Right now he was struggling with two jobs, the car wash and his old job. But if this was what his son wanted, then by God, he was going to give it to him.

Their first stop was Buster's school.

After a hug and goodbye, Buster ran inside, eager to get his classes good and done so that he could get to Drama class.

"Hey, Moon!"

The young koala skidded to a stop and his ears went low.

"Uh, hi, Ronald." He said as a leopard and rhino approached him.

His tail swooshed and he sneered at the small koala. "Hey, shorty, what's that on your shirt?"

Buster looked down only to meet a bushy tail to the face. Scrunching up his nose, he sneezed making Ron and his friend laugh.

"Oldest trick in the book, short stack, only an idiot would fall for it!" The rhino, Hector, laughed.

Buster turned to leave, before his was picked up by his ear.

"Ow, ow!" He cried.

Ron and Hector laughed before throwing him into a nearby trash can.

SING

"There you go, sir, all clean!" Frank said to his latest customer, a mouse and his son.

"You call this clean!? My SON can do better and that's not saying much." The mouse growled.

His son, no older then Buster, shrunk back and gave Frank an apologetic look.

"Let's go, boy." The mouse shouted as he turned to leave.

The young mouse quickly dug into his pocket and handed Frank a nickel.

"I'm sorry." He said, quietly.

His father turned, noticing his son's absence. "MIKE! I SAID LET'S GO!!"

Mike frowned before following his father.

SING

Buster winced as he was thrown into a locker. It was after lunch time and Buster was beginning to fear that he'd miss Drama class.

Students laughed as they passed by whilst Buster tried to stuff his spilled books back into his bag.

His father didn't know of the bullies and Buster planned to keep it that way. His dad had other things to worry about.

Buster was about to grab his Theater book, when someone else grabbed it before him.

Fearing another bully, Buster winced as he looked up.

But instead, he saw a female fox looking over his theater book.

"Interesting choice of reading." She spoke with a British accent.

"I-I'm hoping to run a theater one d-day." Buster said, shyly.

The fox smiled, her green eyes sparkling, as she handed the book back to Buster.

"I'm Bellatrix Raven, but you can call me Trixie." She said.

"Bellatrix, like the-"

"Yeah, both parents are huge Harry Potter fans. And the apple don't fall far from the tree." Trixie said as she referred to her black t-shirt with a Griyffindore striped long sleeved shirt underneath.

"I'm Buster Moon."

Taking his paw in her own, she shook. "A pleasure. Those jerks giving you a hard time?"

Buster shuffled his feet nervously. "I can handle it."

Trixie smirked. "Yeah, you seem to be handling it really well, you must love being tossed into the trash cans."

Buster was silent.

Trixie sighed. "Look, how about we hang out? I could teach ya how to defend yourself."

Buster's ears shot up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I take karate. I could teach you a few moves." Trixie said.

Buster smiled. "Okay, thanks!"

"No prob."

SING

It was late by the time Frank got home, his mind still on the mouse customer he had gotten earlier that day and how his son had apologized.

Yawning, he walked inside to see his son watching the Karate Kid.

"Hi, Buster, good day at school?" He asked, taking a seat beside his son.

Buster smiled. "Yeah! I made a friend!"

Frank smiled. He knew Buster didn't have a lot of friends. "That's great, why don't you tell me about them?"

Buster smiled as he started to tell his father about his new friend while the movie played in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Buster smiled as he wrapped a small gift.

It had been a year since he had befriended Bellatrix Raven, a British fox.

She had helped him defend himself from bullies and taught him karate. She even attended plays that Buster starred in.

In return, Buster invited her to supper and movie nights that he shared with his father.

It wasn't until their third month as friends did Buster find out that Trixie was an orphan, who lived with her foster parents, Robin and Mary, two foxes. They loved her deeply and soon became friends with Buster's father, Frank.

Once the gift was done, Buster smiled as he stood up.

"Buster, time to go!" Frank called.

Buster grabbed his back pack and rushed down stairs.

SING

"Trixie!" Buster cried as he saw his friend.

"Hey, Bust, you're early." Trixie said.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you this." Buster said, smiling as he gave the gift her.

Trixie unwrapped it to discover a small paw print bracelet. "Bust, how-"

"Never mind that, I got ways." Buster said.

Just last year, he was a nervous koala, always worrying that some bully would steal his money, but now he had what Trixie called the "devil may care" attitude.

"It's beautiful!" She cried as she grabbed the small koala into a hug. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Come on, we'll be late." Buster said.

Together the two walked to school with Frank smiling as he watched before heading to his own work.

SING

"Hey, short stack!"

Buster groaned as the bully, Ronald walked up.

"I haven't got any money." Buster growled.

Ronald smiled as he noticed the bracelet on Trixie's wrist.

"Yeah, how'd you get that then?"

"I bought, with the money I earned helping my dad."

The leopard smiled as he grabbed Trixie's wrist.

"Haha, look at this, short stack's got a girl!" He said, a little to loudly to Buster's ears..

Buster gulped as students started turning.

"Shut up, Ron!" He said.

"Aw, what's wrong? Scared I'm gonna steal her?" Ron asked, tightning his grip.

"Let her go!"

Ron sneered as he twisted Trixie until she was in her arms. "What?"

"Let. Her. Go." Buster repeated, dropping his bag.

Ron started to laughed before Buster delivered a strong punch to his jaw and Trixie stepped on his foot and elbowed him in his stomach, sending him backwards.

"What the-"

"Touch me again and I'll punch you hard, they'll be picking your teeth out of your throat!" Trixie growled.

Ron shrank back as the students started to laugh.

"Buster Moon!"

Buster winced as he turned and saw the Principal.

"I don't arppove of fighting in the halls." She said.

Before Buster could explain, Trixie came to his rescue.

"He was protecting me. Ron attached me!" Trixie growled.

The Principal raised an eyebrow and turned to Ron who was still on the floor.

"Why am I not surprised? Come, young man, I'm calling your parents." She said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Bellatrix smiled as she faced Buster.

"Thanks."

"I don't see why you needed help, your almost a black belt." Buster replied as he pice up the books that had spilled from his bag.

"Maybe, but I was curious as to if you would help."

"You know I always will."

Trixie smiled. "I got to get to class. Save me a seat at lunch?"

Buster smirked. "Always."

"See ya!"

SING

Meanwhile, that same afternoon, Frank was walking from his work to start his Car Washing business. With his bucket in tow, he crossed the street where he saw a familiar mouse walking out of a store.

"Exscue me! Are you Mike?"

The mouse stiffened at his name and nervously turned around.

"Yeah...?"

"No need to be frightened. I'm Mr. Frank. I washed your dad's car last year."

Mike frowned. "How'd you remember?"

"I never forget a friendly face." Frank said with a smile.

"Yeah, right, okay. I gotta go." The young mouse said as he turned

Suddenly Frank heard sirens in the distance and Mike groaned.

"Please, you didn't-" But Frank was cut off by Mike.

"My old man doesn't feed me and I'm too young to get a job. I gotta eat somehow." The nine year old growled.

"Then let me help you!"

The sirens were getting closer and Mike frowned.

Then the mouse dug into his pocket and handed Frank a small bag of chips.

"Take it. But please, forget me." Mike said before running off.

Frank frowned as he watched him disappear.

Mike was Buster's, his own son's age. How could someone so young be filled with so much hate?

SING

After school, Trixie and Buster headed to Trixie's house to study.

"Hello, kids, good day?" Robin asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, where's Mary?" Trixie asked.

"In the kitchen, baking cookies. Oh and Buster? She has at least two tupperwares full of chocolate chip for you and your father." Robin said with a wink.

"Thanks!" Buster said as he followed Trixie.

Soon they were in her room. She loved to read and shelves of books to prove it. Most of them were Sherlock Holmes and Harry Potter.

Bellatrix was not a normal girl, she was into mystery and horror, she even hoped to be a police officer one day and Buster was writing a special play just for her.

"Why do you call your parents by their names?" Buster asked.

"Because they're not my parents. I'm only fostered. I don't like to get close to people in case I'm put somewhere else."

"You're close with me." Buster said.

Trixie punched his arm. "I made an exception."

Buster chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"We're friends, right?"

Trixie laughed. "Of course we are!"

"And we'll always be friends, right?"

"Right."

Buster put out his paw and Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Friends together?"

Trixie took his paw.

As they shook, Trixie laid a kiss on Buster's cheek.

"Friends forever."


	3. Chapter 3

10 year old Buster growled quietly in the library as he rolled up the piece of paper he was working on and threw it into the trash.

"Nice aim, Trixie said, walking in. "What was it?"

"A page to my play. I've hit a writer's block." Buster said in annoyance.

"Well, you know what they say when you hit a block." Trixie said, smiling.

"What?"

"Remove it."

"I don't think you understand."

Trixie smiled as she took a seat across from him.

"What's the play about?"

"It's a mystery play. I was kinda writing it for you. But I don't have a clue as to how the murder should be done."

"That's always something you want to here in a library." Trixie joked. Then more seriously, she said "Why don't you look up some Sherlock Holmes? I know some good ones that make your fur stand on end."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, my favorite is the the Mystery at Thor Bridge. Woman commits suicide and manages to blame it on the nanny."

Buster blinked. "Interesting."

"Oh, come on, it's good!"

Buster smiled as he gathered his things and they walked out.

SING

Frank was finishing his lunch break when his sharp ears picked up a slow tune.

The sound of a saxophone playing rose and glided through the air.

Quickly standing, he started to follow.

The music began to grow louder as Frank rounded a nearby corner and saw none other then young Mike playing by a park bench, a saxophone glistening in his paws as he swayed to the music.

Frank listened until Mike sat down the instrument and looked at the money he had earned.

The mouse was so young, yet his posture reminded Frank of a grown mouse.

Smiling, Frank started over. Mike noticed as he looked up, but made no intention on leaving or stopping him.

"I see you found a way to earn money." Frank said.

"Yeah...a gift from a friend." Mike explained. "I'll get a better one when I'm older."

"I'll just glad you're not stealing."

"That would make me my father. Ain't no way I'm goin' down that road." Mike growled.

"Mike, I can help you." Frank said.

"With what? No offense, Mister, but I'm doing fine on my own."

"But your father-"

"Is a drunk? Yeah, I realized that sometime ago, so did my mom. She left because of it."

Frank frowned. "Your mother left you?"

"Didn't want a kid holding her back. And that was fine with me. I can take care of myself." Mike said as he closed the saxophone case and clicked the locks. "Say, what's your name again?"

Frank laughed. "You can call me Frank.

Mike shook his paw. "Pleasure, I'm sure. Listen, I gotta go. Got another gig with a coffee shop." Mike said as he lifted the case. The ten year old grunted as he started down before Frank hollered at him.

The mouse turned just as Frank set a 10 dollar bill on his paw.

"You have great talent." He said before giving Mike a pat on the back and turning to leave.

SING

"I swear, it's this one scene!" Buster growled. "How do I make the murder seem to, to POP out?"

Trixie looked at him from his bed where she was reading a Sherlock Holmes book.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"You know, a twist! Like, what makes animals 'holy moly! Wasn't expecting that!' Kinda vibe."

Trixie thought for moment. "How about, the murderer is really a woman? Here what happens..."

Buster listened quietly as he jot down things on his paper, muttering and smiling to himself.

"That's it!" He cried.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Bloody was." Buster said in his best British accent.

Trixie laughed. "Not bad, you'll make a good actor."

"I AM an actor." Buster said.

"Oh, yeah." Trixie joked.

Suddenly they heard a door open.

"Hello! Mr. Moon?"

"Miss Crawley!" Buster cried, racing from his desk.

"Oh, hello, Buster." The female iguana said as Buster raced downstairs. Both her eyes glimmering in the light. She had been friends with Frank long before Buster was born and had comforted and helped a lot in the passing of Buster's mother.

"Where's your father?" Miss Crawley asked.

"Work, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off some cookies I made. Oh, hello, Trixie." Miss Crawley said, noticing the young fox.

Trixie nodded hello.

"How is your father?" The female iguana asked.

"All right, I guess. I don't see him very often, though. He's always working."

"He's trying to earn money for the theater." Miss Crawley said.

Buster sighed as he rubbed his neck nervously. "I know, but I'd rather him around more then the theater."

Miss Crawley smiled as she patted his head. "I'd best be off. You two have a good night." She said with a grin before leaving.

The two younger animals waved before heading back up to Buster's room.

"She's nice." Trixie said.

Buster sighed as he slumped in his chair. "Yeah, I've know her for as long as I can remember. She used to be my mom's babysitter. She stuck with my dad after she died..." Buster frowned as he grew silent.

"What happened to your mom?" Trixie asked.

The koala frowned again. He was never really open with anyone. "She, she died a little after I was born. I was born two months before my due date. They didn't think either of us would survive, on account of how small I was...but my mom, as strong as she was, couldn't do it."

Trixie frowned as the koala shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"So it's just me and him."

The fox smiled. "Well, now you got me and my folks."

Buster smiled. "I know."


End file.
